Princess Celestia/Gallery
Season one Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Celestia appears S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Princess Celestia raises the sun S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia 'to once again honor' S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Princess Celestia raises an eyebrow S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Celestia begins talking to Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|It's About Time Celestia just like us S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential CelestiaHappyS2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Celestia angry S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Celestia 'Far better than I have a student' S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Princess Celestia with the delegates from Saddle Arabia S3E5.png|Magic Duel Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Princess Celestia reunite with my sister S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in a hall EG.png Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Celestia "I tried to help her" EG.png|"I tried to help her." Celestia and Cadance in throne room EG.png Spike holding fake Element of Magic EG.png|Celestia doesn't like the big fake crown thingy. Princess Celestia talking to Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Celestia "not what has happened" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Princess Celestia walking on scene EG.png Princess Celestia addressing Twilight about her task EG.png Twilight accepting her task EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash jumps in front of Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia behind Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia explaining EG.png Twilight listening to Princess Celestia EG.png Luna "time is of the essence" EG.png|"Time is of the essence." Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Princess Celestia encouraging nod EG.png|"You can do it, Twilight." Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Twilight bowing to Principal Celestia EG.png Principal Celestia at her desk EG.png Principal Celestia leaning on hand EG.png Twilight nervous in front of Celestia EG.png Principal Celestia standing up EG.png Celestia asks about the Fall Formal EG.png Principal Celestia explains the Fall Formal EG.png Celestia confused "Grand Galloping Gala?" EG.png|"Grand Galloping Gala?" Outside Celestia's office EG.png Twilight leaving Celestia's office EG.png Principal Celestia "anything else?" EG.png|"Anything else?" Twilight and Celestia "my door is always open" EG.png|"My door is always open." Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Celestia and Luna "Fall Formal is back on" EG.png Celestia and Luna "start getting ready" EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Principal Celestia on stage EG.png Principal Celestia announcing the winner EG.png Principal Celestia says "Twilight Sparkle!" EG.png|"Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia presents the crown to Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Principal Celestia hand on Twilight's chin EG.png Princess Twilight half-pony form EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia asks about Sunset Shimmer EG.png Season four Princess Celestia "you may no longer be my student" S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle – Part 1 Princess Celestia Activating the Elements S04E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle – Part 2 Twilight levitating flash card showing Celestia and two flyers S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Spike "It's for Rarity!" S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Celestia gesturing to Twilight's seat S4E24.png|Equestria Games Celestia wakes up from her nightmare S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom – Part 1 Celestia with glowing eye S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom – Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 about to back into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 backs into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 in trouble EG2.png Principal Celestia confiscates DJ Pon-3's headphones EG2.png DJ Pon-3 running to class EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking back to Principal Celestia EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG2.png Principal Celestia excited about the musical showcase EG2.png Principal Celestia peering through blinds EG2.png|Looks like Celestia has some suspicions about the Dazzlings... Celestia looking back at Sunset and Mane 5 EG2.png Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png Vice Principal Luna accusing Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbow Dash "that's not what's happening" EG2.png Principal Celestia "isn't your band supposed to be" EG2.png Vice Principal Luna "the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight" EG2.png Principal Celestia "the name of their musical group" EG2.png Celestia and Luna's eyes glow green EG2.png|...but now it looks like trying to warn Celestia and Luna is no longer an option. Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Celestia addresses the competing bands EG2.png Celestia gestures toward the Dazzlings EG2.png Luna "this is now a competition" EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Principal Celestia "please do not drop the microphones" EG2.png Rainbooms about to play Shake Your Tail EG2.png Snapshots on the catwalk over the Rainbooms EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings striking a pose EG2.png Luna and Celestia spellbound EG2.png Under Our Spell big finish EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud Trixie and the Illusions EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Celestia writes something in disapproval EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Trixie sees Celestia and Luna in the corridor EG2.png Dazzlings singing to the principals EG2.png Celestia and Luna step on stage EG2.png Celestia announces the second semifinal winners EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Celestia congratulates the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Rainbooms booed off the stage EG2.png Miscellaneous Queen by fyre flye-d4axiq5.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's original sketches of Princess Celestia Notes about Princess Celestia LFS.jpg|Another sketch, this time, containing notes Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 1.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 2.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." Merchandise Toys "R" Us exclusive toys 2012.jpg|Toy Fair feat. Celestia, DJ Pon-3, Zecora, etc. Celestia "Achievement" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Princess Celestia motivational poster Legends of Equestria art print WeLoveFine.jpg|Princess Celestia in the WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria" Princess Celestia, Cadance and Luna blind bag toys.jpg|Cadance, Luna, and Celestia blind bag figurines. Celestia Pinked Crystal Empire.jpg Princess Celestia plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png Other Teacher for a Day - Princess Celestia's profile.png|Meet the Princess. Princess Celestia's Throne Room Opening.png|Ah, the "mail". It's about time... Princess Celestia's magic glow color change.png|Princess Celestia's magic glow color change is first seen in the new opening sequence after receiving Twilight's friendship report with a picture attached. A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Comic micro 8 cover A.jpg MLP Micro series issue 8 Cover Double midnight.jpg Season 4 promo S04E01.png Issue 16 Larry's cover.png Celestia singing to Twilight promotional S4E25.jpg Category:Character gallery pages